


Kinktober Twenty-First: Point of Pride

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Animal Ears, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Furry, Grinding, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Petting, M/M, Muscles, No Sex, Reindeer, Scents & Smells, Sweet, Tails, Teen Romance, Transformation, Zoan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Chopper really liked the way Zoro smelled.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Kinktober Twenty-First: Point of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> ZoCho is the cutest bropair in this entire series, fight me.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 21: Scent.

Chopper really liked the way Zoro smelled.

His predominant smell was steel and all that entailed: the tang of metallic odor itself, the not-too-overpowering clove of choji oil, the slight hint of the burn of sparks after a battle. But he also smelled of sweat, strong and constant from working out. That particular smell was always a little heavier, muskier, than the other crew members, because while Zoro did towel off after exercise and wipe down when needed, he only took a full bath once a week. So he didn't smell of soaps, of shampoos, or have all his natural odors washed away by long soaks in filtered bathwater.

He smelled like sailcloth and rope, like natural springwaters, like dirt and grass and treebark. Like dinner and snacks and green tea, like cotton and leather and wooden toggles. He smelled like the weather, like the oils of mikan peel, like the salt and seaweed and fishy tang of the seabreeze.

Of every member of the crew, Zoro smelled the most like nature. The most _natural_.

So, embarrassing as it was, his steadily growing crush had at least made sense.

And while Chopper was the one with the excellent nose, in the end, it hadn't taken long for Zoro to sniff _him_ out.

He'd expected the swordsman to be uninterested at best... confused or weirded out or even _grossed out_ by the weird actual-reindeer bakemono at worst.

What he hadn't expected was for Zoro to kiss his cheek and tell him he was cute when he was flustered.

For it to go beyond that, into _more_ than that.

Their first kiss - Chopper's first kiss - was while Chopper was in Brain Point. It made the most sense, he was the most fully himself mentally, but he'd felt so _small_. But Zoro had been so sweet, just little kisses, letting Chopper decide how far to take it. He hadn't wanted to open his mouth like that, sitting on Zoro's chest, so much littler, but Zoro kissing up his cheek had been nice, playing with his ears had been _so_ nice. He could smell the edge of sake under the tea on Zoro's breath, knew without having to consider that Zoro had basically washed his mouth out for him. That was so sweet that no matter how awkward that first kiss had been, Chopper was not gonna stop there.

He'd tried Heavy Point next, and that had been... _fun_. Having Zoro in _his_ lap was a brand new experience, and Zoro wasn't even a little bothered by it. Kept touching his chest and arms, in fact, gripping at Chopper's muscles until the reindeer was the one flustered, fussing that the physique wasn't really him, was it??

Zoro had disagreed. Chopper's body was Chopper's body, and that was all there was to it. And having Zoro's muscles pressed against his when the older man kissed him a little more firmly, first explored his mouth, the taste of plain rice on his tongue, had made Chopper _shiver_ and _believe him_.

Eventually, he'd come up with a new point entirely, just for Zoro. The first mate had been _flustered_ by that, kept saying how it hadn't been necessary, but the way his cheeks lit up was more than enough reward for Chopper.

He jokingly called the form Cuddle Point (Kissing Point, in his head). It was similar to his new Horn Point, the same build of body and legs slimmer and more human-proportioned; he'd adjusted his arms to match, to have fingers instead of hoof-hands, and of course pulled the size of his antlers back to normal. He felt _good_ like this, like a teenager, skinny but muscled and just a little shorter than Zoro. He could straddle the older man's lap and touch him with sensitive hands, feel smaller and lighter but not childish. And he kept his hind hooves and some antler and his mane, flappy ears and fuzzy tail, still very much reindeer. Zoro ran his fingers all through that mane as they kissed that first time in that form, rubbed thumbs at Chopper's ears as their heads tilted and mouths pressed... fondled Chopper's tail as he cupped the teen's backside and held him down, ground their hips together. Chopper didn't want to think about the noise he'd made that first time, how embarrassed he'd been as he wiggled away.

But he did very much think about how Zoro had let him, hadn't kept hands too firm on him at all. How he'd made sure Chopper was okay, running knuckles along his fuzzy cheek without getting too close, promising that he wasn't mad and that they'd always back up if Chopper felt uncomfortable. How real and kind and true it all sounded in the low burr of Zoro's voice.

He really liked the way Zoro sounded, too.

Liked the way he sounded now, heavy breaths and low, almost animal, noises as Chopper rocked in his lap. Liked the way the rising smell of sweat brought the sharpness of clove with it, a few drops of choji oil still flecked on Zoro's arms.

Liked the other smell growing between them, pheromones and heat and musk, the masculine stink of _arousal_ he'd never experienced this closely before. He knew, kind of academically, what cum smelled like - no one on the ship was exactly perfect at cleaning themselves up when you had a nose like his - but when he could _smell_ Zoro's pre well before he could feel or see it, knew that was for him? That was the moment he decided Zoro smelled best out of anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did accidentally end up with both Olfactophilia and Scent on my generator list, whoops. I was determined to do different things with each.
> 
> Help they're kawaii.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
